Cadena de mentiras
by maestro jedi
Summary: hilando suavemente, mentira tras mentira, formando una cadena que simplemente la hunde mas en una fosa de desesperación.
1. Chapter 1

El suave bamboleo del autobús, la adormecía, mientras su mente intentaba seguir hilando sus ideas, sin mucho éxito en realidad.

**Estoy embarazada**, no sonaba como una muy buena presentación, en realidad viéndolo detenidamente, la hacía quedar como una mujerzuela descarada, pero que más podía hacer a esas alturas. Habiendo perdido su trabajo hace un mes, por un recorte de personal despiadado y brutal, además no existía demasiado campo laboral para su profesión en la ciudad, aunado a eso, su departamento seria desahuciado en menos de dos meses más, debido a una falla en el edificio, y para rematar esos malditos vómitos no se debían al estrés. Acaricio su vientre inconscientemente, al momento que el autobús aminoraba su marcha.

¿En verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? Se volvió a preguntar, observando a la gente bajar y subir del autobús, apenas tenía contacto con el chico, unos cuantos me divierte o me encanta en Facebook, y quizás algún tweets ocasional, y ahora muy quitada de la pena tocaría a su puerta, y le entregaría una barriga llena de problemas y dilemas morales.

El vehículo reanudo su marcha, y ella reanudo sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Esa era la principal pregunta, ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Lo reconocería? ¿Simplemente le cerraría la puerta en su cara? Cientos de preguntas sin respuestas.

Lo que lograba recordar del muchacho, era que durante su infancia y la mayor parte de su adolescencia, no tenía mucha suerte con el sexo opuesto, un negado total en relaciones sentimentales, si se lo vieran preguntado hace unos meses atrás, pero valla la ironía de la vida, dado que ahora ella era la que en verdad necesitaba que él estuviera dispuesto a iniciar una relación sentimental.

Sintió un poco de nerviosismo al entrar en esa parte de la ciudad, generalmente su vida siempre trascurrió en los suburbios, y no se sentía demasiada cómoda rodeada de edificios tan altos, pero en esos momentos en realidad no tenía mucha elección.

Gris y opacada, era la mejor descripción de esa parte de la city, o al menos era lo que podía ver desde su asiento, cuando el vehículo aminoro de nueva cuenta la velocidad, haciéndola abrazar inconscientemente su vientre — Ojala nos acepte — se arrepintió de esas palabras al momento de pronunciarlas, cerrando los ojos de furia, deseando regresar de donde venía, y dejar esa mala broma atrás.

Flash back.

Era mejor bailarín de lo que podía imaginar, demostrando una gran maestría en los movimientos de moda, ayudándole a seguirle el ritmo, ante la mirada envidiosa y atenta de las demás parejas del baile del recuento generacional.

Fin del flash back.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose como una tonta, al sonreír ante ese recuerdo, en verdad estaba peor de lo que podía imaginar.

Tomo la dirección que lograra averiguar sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, aunque conociendo a su amiga, era obvio que no tardara demasiado en unir los puntos en primer lugar.

Ave Providence 67,Condominios Liberty, Departamento 22, leyó de nueva cuenta en esa nota mal escrita en una hoja de agenda pesimamente arrancada, suspiro antes de finalmente notar que se enfilaba sobre la citada avenida pero desde la dirección contraria en la numeración, que ella buscaba en primer lugar, nerviosamente se mordió el labio, deseando detener el tiempo, mientras en el mundo exterior el tres mil doscientos daba paso al dos mil novecientos noventa y ocho, era su imaginación o el vehículo avanzaba más deprisa, sintiendo como su estómago gruñir, y podía haber jurado que algo la pateo desde su interior debido a su nerviosismo.

Minutos después descendió con cuidado en un pequeño parque, semi sepultado por torres de acero y cristal, que a duras penas dejaban ver un cielo azul cenizo, tan diferentes al cielo abierto de los suburbios en realidad. , siendo el lugar una zona con aire melancólico la verdad, mientras las primeras luces nocturnas iluminaban desganadamente las primeras sombras de la noche, camino despacio, sin deseos de llegar, intentando no golpear con algún transeúnte apurado en su caminar, llegando inevitablemente a su destino.

Una tenue sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, ante lo que miraban sus ojos, el edificio resplandecía bajo la tenue iluminación en sus balcones, y el nombre de la torre le sonaba sumamente poético, entro un poco más animada, antes de darse cuenta que todo eso no importaba, si él ni si quiera la dejaba pasar de la puerta principal, a un que antes que enfrentarlo a él, tenía que pasar la seguridad privada.

Después de mil preguntas, de dar datos y demás, finalmente se encontraba esperando el elevador que la llevaría a su destino final, para enfrentar ese juicio de vida o muerte.

Los últimos pasos de un condenado, pensó, abandonando el elevador minutos despues, pasando bajo un pequeño arco decorativo, en el cual imagino la famosa frase de Dante Alighieri "_**abandona la esperanza si entras aquí".**_

Aliso su blusa, y se plancho con la mano el pantalón, cuidando de no agacharse demasiado rápido, limpiándose disimuladamente sus zapatos en los mismos, antes de cerciorarse en su espejo de mano el maquillaje casual, sin olvidar de acomodarse los senos para encuadrar mejor el escote, maldiciéndose por ese detalle al momento, con una pequeña grosería en voz baja, si no parecía mujerzuela hasta ese momento, con esa acción técnicamente podría catalogarse como puta.

Dio un paso hacia enfrente y después dos hacia atrás, sintiéndose más tonta a cada momento, mientras la puerta parecía impasible ante esa boba marcha que escenificaba frente a la puerta con el número 22.

Se arrepintió un segundo después de tocar el timbre, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo hasta llegar al elevador, y tomar el primer autobús que la alegara de ese edificio en primer lugar, pero a pesar de sus ganas de escapar, sus malditas piernas permanecías ancladas al estúpido tapete que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

Pasado cinco largos minutos, su corazón dejo de latir desesperado, ante la idea de que no hubiera nadie en casa, dispuesta estaba a marcharse cuando el destino le jugo en contra nuevamente.

— — ¿Jordán? — Pregunto una varonil voz, congelándola en el acto — ¿Qué haces aquí? — continuo el hombre con el interrogatorio.

Bajo la mirada apenada ante lo que le diría, mientras se abrazaba el vientre, sintiéndose a un más miserable en realidad.

— — **Tenemos que hablar** — —

Fueron las únicas palabras que abandonaron sus labios, dejando a un más desorientado al dueño de la casa si eso era posible en primer lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Que día, fue el único pensamiento del residente del departamento, mientras ingresaba a su domicilio y se quitaba su corbata, arrogándola sobre el sofá en verdad necesitaba relajarse un poco.

El jugo de manzana frio, le supo a gloria, renovando su frágil paz mental, minutos después, ya sin esa estúpida corbata, playera o zapatos, se encontraba más relajado, se quitaría los pantalones, pero si desidia ir a comer afuera esa noche, era preferible ponerse solo alguna playera usada y sus tenis.

Su celular sonó, justo en el momento que se ponía cómodo en el sillón, maldiciendo en voz baja que no lo dejaran continuar viendo su maratón de star trek, Discovery.

— — Hola — contesto desganado, al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la llama, su jefa en verdad, podría ser controladora, cuando se lo proponía, a un que debía de admitir que nunca pensó conocer a una persona, tan singular en su nuevo empleo.

Angela Li, era sin duda, digna de aparecer en alguna película de acción, como la jefa final de una organización dedicada al contra espionaje, casi llegando a niveles de paranoia dictatoriales, cuando dirigía su empresa, más de la forma en que el partido comunista chino vigilaba a su poblacion, que de una pequeña empresa dedicada a la seguridad empresarial.

— — Deja reviso la configuración y te regreso la llamada — respondio algo cansado, intentando que la mujer del otro lado de la línea, lo dejara finalmente descansar.

Suspiro cansado, una vez que logro colgar, pensando en que si era hora de cambiar de empresa, pero negando levemente, no podía hacerle eso a miss Li, no desde el momento en que ella fuera la única persona que confiara en el para empezar.

Flash Back.

Dos años atrás.

Reviso el periódico nerviosamente, mientras hacía cuentas en su cabeza, el dinero se agotaba antes de lo que pensaba, y la verdad, no quería recurrir a sus padres para un préstamo, debido a que un tenían varias bocas en casa a quienes alimentar.

Sin contar que Lori estaba comprometida además de sus dos hijas del otro lado del atlántico intentando labrarse un futuro en sus respectivas carreras, más otra en new york, y con Lynn con esa maldita actitud de yo lo puedo todo sola.

Arrugo el periódico, maldiciendo no poder continuar estudiando su carrera universitaria, en seguridad informática y tecnológica, sacrificándola para que Lucy entrara en la universidad, a veces pensaba que era un completo tonto.

Remarco con rojo, otro empleo, mal pagado, pero que no requería mucha preparación, a un que fuera de en el ramo de la comida rápida. Cerro sus ojos, sintiéndose más miserable, antes de que alguien tocara la puerta — Loud la renta — gruño su "amable" casero, mientras continuaba golpeando en la entrada.

— — Voy — se limitó a decir, antes de tomar parte de sus últimos ahorros — aquí tiene míster White — intento decir con una sonrisa, al furibundo cajero — con eso cubro la mensualidad — comento entregando los billetes a un hombre, que simplemente se los arrebato de las manos y dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

_**Gordo de mierda**_, pensó cerrando la puerta, el lugar no valía el precio que pagaba, solo se quedaba en él, por la facilidad con la que podía llegar prácticamente a cualquier parte de la ciudad, por lo demás, el departamento sufría de humedad, no dejaban tener visitar y podía jurar que el vecino de arriba traficaba con estupefacientes, se dejó caer tomando de nuevo el periódico, abriéndolo en una página diferente.

Volvió a leer el anuncio, era pequeño, a una sola tinta, pero la caligrafía era pulcra y concisa.

_Empresa especializada en seguridad, busca especialista en seguridad informática y tecnológica, los solicitantes presentarse…._

Arranco el anuncio, un poco inseguro, al menos no era un trabajo donde estuviera friendo algún tipo de carne, o preguntando si agrandaba el combo, rio ante sus pensamientos, mientras se levantaba, era idea suya o tenía un poco de hambre debido a la emoción.

Fin del flash back.

Camino desganado hacia su computadora, poniendo en la tv Smart algo de música electro pop, para animar un poco su humor, mientras revisaba por octava vez el código, que a su parecer estaba correcto, o al menos eso parecía ante sus ojos entrenados por la práctica.

Llevaba ya dos horas, cuando el error salto de improviso, arrancándole una maldición de sus labios, estaba seguro que eso no debería pasar, tendría trabajo toda la noche, y conociendo a Miss Li, muchas explicaciones que dar en la mañana.

Estaba tan sumergido en su trabajo, que no escucho el timbre, hasta que sonara por tercera vez, miro el reloj de pared, intentando recordar si había pedido comida, un gruñido de su estómago le avisaba que no era así.

Se paró desganado, agarrando una playera algo vieja con el logo de Ace Savvy, si era otra una broma, iba a tomar medidas para evitarlas.

Abrió la puerta, antes de ver a una de las últimas personas en ese mundo delante de la misma — — ¿Jordán? — Pregunto bastante confundido — ¿Qué haces aquí? — continuo con sus preguntas ante el nerviosismo visible de su vieja compañera en el colegio.

La cual bajo la mirada apenada mientras se abrazaba el vientre, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el chico, a un que no lograba descifrar su significado.

— — **Tenemos que hablar** — —

Fue la respuesta que la chica dio a sus preguntas, abriendo una caja de pandora, imposible de volver a cerrar.


	3. Chapter 3

El departamento en verdad no era demasiado grande, pero lo compensaba con dos cosas, una hermosa vista del parque, que por instantes te transportaba a new york, en especial en las tardes donde el sol, bañaba de cierta manera los edificios, creando un efecto maravillo, y la segunda cosa que hacía que valiera la pena, era la cantidad de comida a domicilio que podías ordenar.

Mientras Lincoln ordenaba algo de comer, Jordan analizaba el lugar, no tenía que ser una detective privada para darse cuenta que era la cueva de un soltero, los colores predominantes en los muebles era el negro, que equilibraba maravillosamente con el blanco de las paredes, el único tono de color era el sillón naranja y las cortinas a juego, creando una sensación de calidez que le ayudaba a poner sus ideas en orden.

— — Tardara quince minutos — exclamo el dueño del piso, mientras guardaba su celular — si quieres podemos hablar mientras esperamos — ofreció a su invitada.

La chica miro rápidamente hacia la ventana, buscando como evitar hablar del tema, dado que una vez la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella, todo el valor que lograra juntar en el trayecto, se esfumo como arena en el viento — ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar? — pregunto, deseando internamente que eso lo distrajera hasta que llegara la comida.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del joven Loud, mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a su invitada, podría sentarse a su lado en el sillón de tres plazas, pero algo que le hacía mantener un poco la distancia, después de todo el y Jordán nunca fueron grandes amigos — Por una chica con la que salí durante un tiempo —.

Un ligero gruñido en el estómago de la chica, ocasiono que el silencio se volviera a instalar entre ambos — ¿segura que no quieres la manzana? — ofreció cortésmente.

El rubor que cubrió la tenue piel de la chica, obligo a Lincoln a tragar un poco de saliva, no es que fuera raro que una chica visitara su departamento, pero generalmente era una de sus hermanas, para quejarse del novio de turno, o sobre su trabajo, etc, a decir verdad la última ocasión, que una chica fuera de su familia estuvo a solas con él en ese lugar, no había terminado precisamente bien.

— — Esperare la comida — intento aligerar la chica el ambiente — por cierto ¿Cuánto será? — tomo su bolso nerviosamente, no es que su situación económica ayudara, pero no pensaba quedar como una vividora, a un que el tema que la trajera en primer lugar, prácticamente le pintaba en la frente con letras enormes, las palabras perra mantenida.

Lincoln se ruborizo, al darse cuenta que no dejaba de mirarla, sintiéndose como un adolecente de nuevo, en verdad había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer, se golpeó mentalmente, al pensar en que Jordan era bastante bonita, sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose a un más bobo — descuida — respondió apresuradamente a la pregunta de la visitante.

— — Permíteme pagar lo mío — respondió la chica algo molesta — no me gusta que los hombres paguen mis comidas — al menos intentaría mantener algo de su dignidad, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos sedería, o al menos eso parecía, antes que la necesidad de compañía traicionara al chico loud — si quieres tu puedes pagar la cena — ambos se miraron en silencio, Lincoln por parecer un maldito adolecente urgido, y Jordan por que no pensaba que el chico quisiera que se quedara después de lo que le iba a decir.

Por suerte para ambos el repartidor llego con su pedido, en ese momento.

Media hora después.

Hacia bastante tiempo, que ninguno de los dos tenía algo así en sus vidas, una comida con alguien con quien platicar, fuera del ambiente laboral, en un lugar mucho más íntimo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

— — Entonces ¿Qué opinas de Metal Fushion 4? — cuestiono la chica comiéndose uno de sus últimos camarones.

El chico mastico un poco más su arroz frito antes de contestar — que viera quedado mejor como una trilogía — respondió, ganándose la aprobación de la chica, mientras continuaba platicando de cine y cultura general.

Ella era Demócrata, el un poco Republicano.

El soñaba con ir a las montañas de vacaciones, ella con disfrutar el aire del mar.

Ella no había salido de Michigan, el viajo a Europa una vez.

El apreciaba una buena novela histórica, ella adoraba las novelas románticas

Ella le sonrió, el la invito a ver una película después de la comida.

El preparo las palomitas, ella eligió una comedia familiar.

Ella se reía de la situación en la película. él no podía dejar de mirarla a ella

Él se acercó un poco más, ella no lo rechazo.

Ella bromeo con su decoración, el respondió alabando su sonrisa.

El la beso, ella le correspondió.

Segundos después, ambos luchaban por profundizar ese beso, no es que lo ansiaran desde siempre, pero a decir verdad, no tenía mucha suerte en los caminos del amor, el desde hace casi año y medio, ella prefería olvidar esa parte de su vida.

Ninguno de los dos supo, como terminaron en la cama, el sin playera, ella sin pantalones, entregándose lentamente a su pasión, o al menos hasta el momento que la chica recordó de golpe la razón principal de por qué estaba ahí, empujo al chico lejos de ella, mientras el estrés la obligaba a respirar agitadamente, y se sostenía el vientre desesperadamente.

Lincoln, se sobo la espalda, algo desconcertado, iba todo tan bien, entonces que paso, tal vez apresuro un poco el asunto, pero no es como si Jordan no viera dado su aprobación, estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando noto que la chica, empezaba a llorar, mientras se mordía su labio inferior desesperadamente y no dejaba de acariciar su vientre —¿estas bie…? — intento preguntar, antes de volver a caer al piso, debido al empujón sorpresivo que la chica le ocasionara en su camino al baño.

Pasado diez minutos, el chico se preocupó, intentando entrar a la fuerza, más preocupado que apenado por los hechos anteriores, quizás la comida le sentara mal a su invitada, por que una persona sana no podía vomitar así.

Si llegasteis hasta aquí, te quiero agradecer por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño proyecto, después de todo es una pareja que no tiene mucho material, al menos por lo que eh podido ver en español, sin más también me gustaría aprovechar para agradecer a toda la gente que apoyado la historia hasta ahora, y prometo continuarla hasta el final.

Respondiendo a los comentarios.

**J0nas Nagera**: en realidad no son sus hijas, en este fanfic, Lincoln no tiene ninguna hija, las que están en europa son sus hermanas, Leni en Francia y Luna en Inglaterra.

**Shishosv**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que el segundo y el tercero también sean de tu agrado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, a los dos.

También aprovecho este espacio, para empezar la búsqueda de un Beta, que me pueda apoyar, a pulir mis historias, corregir ortografía y desarrollar mejor las mismas

Sin más por el momento me despido, y de nuevo agradeciéndole el apoyo, que la fuerza los acompañe.


End file.
